Portable electronics, such as cell phones, tablet computers, laptops and personal data assistants (PDAs) are increasingly popular. Currently, many portable electronics contain one or more antennae for wireless communications. The antennae are used to transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. There are various ways to incorporate an antenna into a portable electronic device. By way of example, the antennae are often attached to an off-chip printed circuit board or integrated into the casing.
The radio systems within various portable electronic devices are becoming more sophisticated and are arranged to support an increasing number of data types and protocols (e.g., voice, data, Wi-Fi, GPS, Bluetooth etc.) At the same time, many of these devices are becoming smaller, lighter and more portable. As a result, a larger number of wireless components and antennae need to fit into a smaller space within the device. Although existing technologies work well for various applications, there are ongoing efforts to improve the performance and reduce the footprint of wireless components.